Lady Roland
by KiraiXKi
Summary: Emily Roland versucht einen Besuch auf dem Anwesen der Allendale's ohne einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu überstehen. Ihr bester Freund Ferris hilft ihr dabei.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Leute, bin wieder da. Ich schreib grad an einer kleinen Geschichte zu Emily aus der Buchreihe 'Die Feuerreiter seiner Majestät' (übrigens der beste Drachenroman, den ich je gelesen habe - was zwar nichts heißen muss, weil ich erst fünfzehn bin, aber trotzdem)  
Ich hoff es gefällt euch, freu mich auf die Reviews und viel Spaß beim lesen**

„Wie mühsam." Seufzte ich und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen. Jemand klopfte an der Tür. „Darf ich reinkommen?" Es war Laurence. „Ja." Ich hatte mich eben von der Gesellschaft im unteren Stockwerk in mein Zimmer geflüchtet. Temeraire's gesamte Mannschaft war zur Feier des Kriegsendes für mehrere Tage ins Haus der Allendales eingeladen worden. Ja, der Krieg war vorbei, aber das hatte sehr lange gedauert. Ich war inzwischen Lieutnant (1st auf Temeraire's Rücken) und schon über die zwanzig hinaus.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte Laurence. „Ich wusste gar nicht, wie anstrengend so eine Gesellschaft sein kann." Ich lehnte mich in die Kissen und seufzte. Laurence lächelte mich an „Ich muss mich für das Verhalten meiner Mutter entschuldigen, sie will dir einfach nur etwas gutes tun und will nicht, dass du die einzige in deinem Alter bist." „Aber ich bin nicht wie diese Mädchen, ich bin eine Fliegerin und es gewohnt behandelt zu werden und mich zu verhalten wie du und die anderen Flieger und nicht wie eine feine Dame." erwiderte ich. „Du bist aber nun mal eine Frau im ehrenwerten Alter." Konterte Laurence. „Das mag vielleicht sein. Aber so fühle ich mich nicht. Ich bin nicht ehrenwert, sonder ein Flieger und Lieutnant und so würde ich auch gern behandelt werden." Antwortete ich etwas schnippisch. „Vollkommen verständlich." Seufzte Laurence. „Ich brauche doch nur eine Auszeit von den Ladies dort unten." Meinte ich. Im selben Moment klopfte es an der Tür „Miss Roland?" Die Tür ging auf und Lord Allendale kam herein. „Geht es Ihnen gut? Wollen Sie vielleicht ein Bad nehmen und sich etwas zurückziehen?" Laurence legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte „Ich denke, das wäre jetzt genau das richtige für dich." Ich lächelte müde und sagte „Ja, gerne, vielen Dank, Lord Allendale."

Ich verzog mich also in das Gäste Bad, hängte das ‚Belegt'-Schild außen an die Klinke und ließ mir das Wasser ein…

Als ich mich in das heiße Wasser hockte stand der Schaum gut einen Fuß über dem Wasser und einige Schaumwölkchen flogen durch die Luft. So war es angenehm. Ich zog die Knie an und bettete mein Kinn darauf.

Eine Weile war es still, aber dann klopfte es unvermittelt an der Tür. „Emily? Geht es dir gut?" fragte Ferris' Stimme von der anderen Seite des Holzes. „Ja." Antwortete ich. Ich musste lächeln. Ferris und ich waren die besten Freunde (er war inzwischen wieder zweiter Lieutnant auf Temeraire) und wir merkten es sofort, wenn es dem anderen schlecht ging. Ich wusste, dass er sich jetzt dieser Aussage bestätigen wollte, aber er fragte natürlich aus Anstand nicht, ob er zu mir dürfte. „Komm doch herein." Bat ich ihn also. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sich vergewissert hatte, dass es mir gut ging, lächelte er.

Ich lächelte auch. Es war gut zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der immer hinter mir stand, wenn es mir schlecht ging. „Na, wie geht es dir? Kann ich dir was Gutes tun?" Und der sich um mich kümmerte. „Also, wenn du schon so fragst…" meinte ich „Gegen eine Massage hätte ich nichts einzuwenden, aber nur wenn Lust hast." Er setzte sich auf die Kante der Wanne und begann, mir den Rücken zu massieren. Ich ließ die Schultern hängen und schloss die Augen.

Wir fanden beide nichts Schlimmes an dieser Situation. Schließlich war fast mein ganzer Körper vom Schaum verdeckt, nur Knie, Schultern und Kopf lagen frei und Ferris war auch nicht in sexueller Absicht gekommen, sondern als mein bester Freund.

Nachdem er die schlimmsten Verspannungen gelöst hatte, meinte Ferris „Ich lass dich jetzt lieber ein wenig ruhen. Ich werde mich vor die Tür setzten und dafür sorgen, dass dich niemand stört." Er ging also zur Tür und ließ sie leise hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Ich streckte mich jetzt in der Wanne und ließ mich tiefer ins Wasser sinken. Dann schloss ich die Augen und genoss die Ruhe.

Nicht, dass Ferris' Anwesenheit mich gestört hätte, keineswegs, es tat gut, ihn immer hinter mir zu wissen, zudem hatten wir fast die ganze Zeit geschwiegen, aber die Ruhe war auch etwas Schönes.

Nach einer Weile der Stille hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk. „Ferris?!" Das war Laurence' erstaunte Stimme. „Captain. Roland ist da drinnen, ich sorge nur dafür, dass sie nicht gestört wird, sie braucht ein wenig Ruhe." Sagte Ferris, etwas verlegen. „Oh, na dann. Ähm… könntest du ihr ausrichten, dass wir Temeraire morgen Abend vor der Gesellschaft vorführen und dass sie bitte dafür sorgen soll, dass der Bodentrupp Temeraire's Geschirr noch mal wäscht…? Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, kannst das eigentlich auch du übernehmen. Lass sie ruhen. Aber gib ihr wenigstens bescheid, dass wir morgen Abend einige Runde Showflug mit Temeraire machen werden."

„Ja, Sir. Aber was ist denn mit der Gesellschaft von heute Abend?" fragte Ferris. „Das sind doch nur ein paar Freunde und Bekannte, für Morgen hat Mutter sehr viel mehr Gäste geladen." Bei dieser Aussage seufzte ich leise, dann hörte ich wieder zu. „Es kommen auch einige wichtige Staatsmänner, wir müssen uns also Mühe geben und ihnen die Drachen schmackhaft machen." Eine Pause entstand, denn es gab zu dem Thema nichts mehr zu sagen.

Ich hörte ihrem Gespräch genau zu und als Laurence ein neues Thema anschnitt war ich plötzlich hellwach. „Und Ferris… Warum bittest du sie eigentlich nicht zu deiner Gefährtin?" Ich konnte mir genau denken, dass Ferris auf dem Gang jetzt genauso rot wurde, wie ich hier drinnen. „Ich meine nur." Setzte Laurence fort „An Heirat ist bei zwei Flieger ja kaum zu denken, aber ihr versteht euch doch super und du magst sie doch, oder?" Darauf erhielt Laurence keine Antwort, die ich mitbekam, aber so wie ich Ferris kannte, lächelte er jetzt schüchtern und nickte verlegen.  
„Na bitte, also warum denn nicht?" wollte Laurence wissen.  
„Also erstmal…" fing Ferris an und ich lauschte jedem Wort, das er sprach. „Würde ich, als Gentleman die Heirat betreffend und als Flieger, wie auch immer man eine solche Beziehung nennt, ein Mädchen nie um ihre Hand bitten, ohne mir vorher die Erlaubnis ihres Vaters eingeholt zu haben. Und jeder in der Mannschaft weiß, dass Miss Roland für Sie wir eine Ziehtochter ist, Captain, und dass sie unter Ihrem persönlichen Schutz steht." Das war allerdings wahr, dachte ich mir.  
„Zum anderen weiß ich nicht einmal, ob Emily an einer Beziehung überhaupt interessiert wäre. Ich mein', sie ist meine beste Freundin und diese Freundschaft bedeutet mir alles und ihre fifty-fifty Wahrscheinlichkeit, mich zu lieben ist es mir nicht wert, unsere Freundschaft auf Spiel zu setzten."

Ich hörte, wie Laurence ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und meinte „Du bist ein guter Junge, Ferris. Meinen Segen habt ihr jedenfalls." Damit wurde es wieder still auf dem Gang. Ich ließ mich tiefer in den Schaum sinken und seufzte, dabei wirbelte ich einige Schaumwölkchen auf. Nach bestimmt einer weiteren viertel Stunde fragte ich „Ferris…? Bist du noch da?" „Sicher." Kam die Antwort. „Würdest du mich noch mal massieren?" fragte ich ihn. „Klar." Lächelte er und stand schon in der Tür.

Ich hatte versucht, wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, aber es war mir nicht gelungen, zu viele Gedanken waren in meinem Kopf herumgeschwirrt. Aber wenn Ferris mich massierte konnte ich immer entspannen und konnte alles andere um mich herum vergessen.

„Laurence war vorher da." Meinte er, als er wieder auf dem Wannenrand saß. Wir werden morgen einen Showflug mit Temeraire machen." Ich nickte zur Bestätigung und legte das Kinn dann wieder auf den Knien ab.

Eine Weile saßen wir schweigend da, bis es an der Tür klopfte. Ich hob den Kopf und schaute auf das Holz. „Miss Roland?" Das war Lord Allendale's Stimme. „Sind Sie noch da drin?" „Ja." Antwortete ich. „Sollten sie sich nicht langsam zurückziehen? Es gehört sich nicht für junge Ladies so spät noch nicht auf dem eigenen Zimmer zu sein." „Ich bin aber keine junge Lady, sondern eine Fliegerin." Antwortete ich bestimmt, aber höflich. „Und ich würde gerne noch eine Weile hier verweilen."

Ohne eine Antwort entfernten sich Lord Allendale's Schritte wieder. Als es nicht mehr zu hören war, sagte Ferris „Du hättest nicht so forsch zu ihm sein müssen." Ich drehte den Kopf zu ihm „Warum denn nicht?" fragte ich „Es ist schließlich wahr, ich bin eine Fliegerin, noch dazu von einem enorm hohen Rang und so will ich auch behandelt werden." Er stimmte mir stumm zu und dabei blieb es.

Ich schloss wieder die Augen und ließ mich weiter massieren. Nach einer kleinen, angenehmen Ewigkeit meinte Ferris „Ich glaube, so langsam wird es wirklich Zeit. Es ist fast 22.00 Uhr und wir haben morgen einen langen Tag vor uns." Ich öffnete seufzend die Augen und meinte „In Ordnung."

Er zog sich schnell zurück, denn der Schaum war fast ganz verschwunden und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass ich Zeit hätte aufzustehen. „Gute Nacht, Ferris." Meinte ich noch. „Gute Nacht, Roland." Lächelte er. „Und Ferris." Meinte ich, als er schon in der Tür stand. Er hielt inne und drehte sich noch mal zu mir um. „Danke." Lächelte ich. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Ich wusch mir noch die Haare und zog mich dann auch zurück.  
Zurück in meinem Zimmer legte ich mich gleich Schlafen, aber ich konnte nicht sofort einschlafen.

Laurence' Gespräch mit Ferris geisterte mir im Kopf herum.

Ich hatte Ferris gern, wirklich gern, aber ich wusste schlichtweg nicht, ob es Liebe war, die ich für ihn empfand, er war mein bester Freund und es war uns beide selbstverständlich, die ganze Zeit zusammen zu sein, aber war daraus Liebe geworden? Ich wusste es einfach nicht, ich wusste nicht wie Liebe sich anfühlte, ich hatte zuvor noch nie geliebt…

Klar, ich liebte Temeraire, aber das war etwas völlig anderes…

Letztendlich schlief ich mit dem Gedanken an das Lächeln meines besten Freundes ein.

**Übrigens bin ich grad mit dem Lesen mitten im siebten Band, also wer schon weiter ist, es kann sein, dass die Infos dann so nicht mehr möglich sind, aber vom Ersten Band bis zu meiner momentanen Aktualität schon^^**


	2. Chapter 2

‚Einfach nur anstrengend' dachte ich mir, als ich neben den drei Mädchen in meinem Alter stand und darauf wartete, dass der Mittag vorüber ging. Mrs Allendale hatte auch heute wieder dafür gesorgt, dass ein Teil der Gesellschaft schon mittags auftauchte, der Teil, der aus jungen Ladies in meinem Alter bestand. Ich wusste zwar, dass sie es nur gut meinte, aber trotzdem, es gab nicht nervtötenderes. Wir standen auf der Trasse und die anderen unterhielten sich. Sie versuchten zwar höflich, mich in das Gespräch mit einzubeziehen, aber ich gar nicht groß darauf ein und bald redeten die drei ohne mich.

Ich fühlte mich hier völlig fehl am Platz, bei diesen schick angezogenen Damen, ich fühlte mich nicht schlecht angezogen, im Gegenteil, ich liebte meine Uniform und ich trug sie gerne und war stolz auf sie, und genau deswegen passte ich nicht hierher.

Das wollte ich aber auch gar nicht, ich wollte einfach nur von hier weg. Es war wieder das gleiche Problem wie schon gestern Abend.

Abwesend schaute ich über das flache Gras hinüber zu Temeraire, der mitten auf dem Feld vor dem Haus lag und döste.

Als er nach einer Weile wieder aufgewacht war und seine Schuppen begutachtet hatte, schaute er sich um, entdeckte mich, überlegte einen Moment und stapfte dann entschieden zu uns herüber.

„Emily, tut mir Leid wenn ich störe, aber kannst du mit mir runter zum See kommen?" „Hallo Temeraire." Lächelte ich, wohl wissend, dass Ladies neben mir sich fast in die Höschen machten bei dem Anblick des großen schwarzen Drachens. „Kein Problem, macht es euch etwas aus, wenn ich mit ihm mitgehe?" fragte ich meine drei Begleiterinnen. Alle schüttelten die Köpfe, immer noch auf Temeraire starrend. „Vielen Dank." Sagte dieser an die drei gewandt „Aber ich will wirklich niemanden stören, vielleicht wollen Sie ja mitkommen und Ihr Gespräch am See fortsetzten." Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Mundwinkel bei dieser Bemerkung ein weiteres Mal nach oben zuckten.

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Wir unterhalten uns einfach heute Abend wieder." Stotterte eine der Ladies.

Ich verabschiedete mich von ihnen und kletterte behände auf Temeraire's Rücken. Sein Geschirr trug er gerade nicht, das war beim Bodentrupp und wurde poliert. Aber für mich stellte das kein Problem war, ich hackte mich einfach an einem Glied der Kette seine Bronzeplatte ein.

Und Temeraire wusste ja, dass er nicht Vollgas geben durfte wenn jemand ohne Geschirr auf ihm saß. So flogen wir also gemütlich runter zum See und Temeraire offenbarte mir seine Pläne.

„Du weißt doch, dass wir heute Abend Show-Fliegen… und meine Schuppen waren schon mal sauberer, ich wollte baden gehen… willst mich danach vielleicht abschrubben?" Ich grinste in mich hinein. Temeraire war der erste Drache überhaupt der gebadet wurde, und obwohl das eigentlich Kadettenarbeit war, war die Aufgabe all die Jahre bei mir gelegen. Ich fand auch nichts daran, ich tat das gerne, vor allem weil ich wusste, wo er kitzlig war…

Temeraire ging also baden und danach sprang ich auf ihm herum und schrubbte den Dreck weg. „Also wirklich Tem' wo hast du dich denn so schmutzig gemacht." Lachte ich. „Ist es so schlimm?!" fragte Temeraire erschrocken. „Nein, nein." Grinste ich und klopfte ihm auf die Flanke „Ich hab doch nur Spaß gemacht…"

Als ich fertig und Temeraire blitzsauber war, streckte er sich neben dem See im Gras aus und ließ sich in der Sonne trocknen.

Ich legte mich auf seinen Rücken und lehnte mich an seinen Halsansatz. Dann schloss auch ich die Augen und sonnte mich.

„Ich bin dir echt was schuldig, Tem'." Meinte ich nach einer Weile. Er schaute sich fragend zu mir um. „Ich hab es bei den anderen Mädchen fast nicht mehr ausgehalten." „Aber warum denn?" fragte er verständnislos. „Weißt du, Laurence Mutter meint es etwas zu gut mit mir, und versucht, mich wie eine Lady zu behandeln." Erklärte ich. „Aber was ist denn daran so falsch?" fragte er. „Alles." Seufzte ich „Es ist einfach so, dass ich nicht gemäß meines Standes behandelt werde." Temeraire schien noch nicht ganz zu verstehen. „Stell dir vor, du wirst nicht wie ein echter Drache behandelt, nur weil du chinesisch bist und nicht englisch." Jetzt hatte er kapiert, das sah ich seinem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Aber warum sollte man dich nicht wie einen echten Flieger behandeln?" wollte er jetzt wissen. „Naja… das ist eben so, weil die Allgemeinheit es einfach nicht gewohnt ist Frauen in den Kriegsdienst zu schicken, Frauen gehören in schicke Kleider gehüllt und nachhause auf den Schaukelstuhl zum Kinder hüten und Tee trinken." „Aber das ist doch völliger Blödsinn." Entschied Temeraire. „Genau." Stimmte ich ihm zu „Und genau deswegen bin ich auch hier bei dir und nicht bei den Ladies zu denen ich angeblich gehören soll."

Das akzeptierte er natürlich und so blieben wir am See liegen, bis Temeraire zur Besprechung riefen ließ.

Während der größte Teil der Gesellschaft am Eintreffen war, bereiteten wir das Feld vor dem Haus für den Showflug vor. Wir rollten ein paar Strohballen auf die Wiese und bespannten sie mit weißem Laken, damit man nachher auch die Einschussköcher erkennen könnte und gingen mit Temeraire und der ganzen Mannschaft den Ablauf des gesamtem Auftritts theoretisch durch.

Als endlich jeder wusste, was er nachher zu tun hatte, wurde auch schon zum ersten Gang des Abendessens gerufen.

Das Abendessen an sich war genauso lästig, wie das des letzten Abends und ich kam nicht umhin, mir zu wünschen wieder in der Badewanne zu liegen.

Ich verwarf den Gedanken allerdings ganz schnell wieder, denn vor dem dritten Gang, dem Hauptgericht, sollten sich alle draußen versammeln und einen zehnminütigen Showflug eines chinesischen Drachens genießen.

Temeraire zeigte sich natürlich in ganzer Pracht und auch der Rest der Mannschaft gab sich sichtlich Mühe dem Publikum die Show schmackhaft zu machen. Und trotz allem versuchten wir aus all dem eher einen schön gelegten Trainingsflug zu machen, als eine wirkliche Show. Schließlich war Temeraire ein Kampfdrache und kein Zirkustier.

Letztendlich gelang es uns aber, mit dem Flug genau das zu bezwecken, was wir geplant hatten, Staunen und Ansehen für die Drachen, vor allem für Temeraire.

Nach dem Flug bekam auch Temeraire sein Abendessen und wir gingen wieder in den Speisesaal, wo uns ein üppiger Hauptgang erwartete.

Auch ein Nachtisch war im Anschluss nicht zu vernachlässigen und danach ging der Abend erst richtig los.

Mir war gleich klar, dass ich mich dieser Gesellschaft nicht verfrüht entziehen konnte, schon gar nicht als 1st Lieutnant, also versuchte ich nur, mich möglich wenig stressen zu lassen.

Als ein schick gekleideter Älterer Herr mit Marineabzeichen auf der Weste auf Laurence zuging, der in gerade in meiner Nähe stand und ich zufällig das Gespräch mitbekam, bestätigte sich im Folgenden mal wieder das, was ich am Mittag Temeraire erklärt hatte.

„Captain, das war fabelhafter Flug. Ich muss Ihnen wirklich mein Lob aussprechen." Laurence nickte höflich. Aus seinem Blick schloss ich, dass er den Mann kannte und nicht sonderlich mochte. „Sagen Sie, können sie mich mit Ihrem 1st Lieutnant bekannt machen, es ist doch auch im Luftkorps so, dass der 1st Lieutnant die Erziehung und rechtmäßige Befehlausführung der Mannschaft überwacht oder?" „Sicher." Bestätigte Laurence und schaute sich schon im Raum nach mir um.

Als er mich sah winkte er mich zu sich. „Sir, das ist Lieutnant Roland." „Sehr erfreut." Meinte ich und schüttelte dem älteren Herren die Hand.

Ich bemerkte sehr wohl seinen Blick, als er erkannte, dass ich eine Frau war, aber er war so schlau darüber hinweg zusehen. Innerlich seufzte ich darüber aber nach außen gab ich mich wie immer meiner Stellung entsprechend.

Nach einem sehr langen, sehr ermüdenden Gespräch, bei dem mich Laurence zu allem Überfluss auch noch allein gelassen hatte brauchte ich erstmal ein wenig frische Luft.

Der Mann war zwar so schlau gewesen mich wie einen Offizier des entsprechenden Ranges zu behandeln, doch hatte ich gesehen, wie unwohl er sich in seiner Haut gefühlt hatte und hatte das Gespräch nicht langer hinausgezogen als es nötig gewesen war.

Mir blieb keine lange Ruhezeit, denn bald wurde ich in ein weiteres Gespräch verwickelt.

Doch als ich auch das endlich überstanden hatte, blieb mir wieder keine Ruhe. Denn jetzt lagen mir drei junge Männer auf den Versen. Sie schienen Freunde zu sein und konnten nicht viel älter sein als ich selbst.

Als sie mich mit meinem Titel ansprachen konnte ich sie natürlich meinem Rang entsprechend nicht einfach ignorieren…

Ich drehte mich also seufzend um und redete mit ihnen. Aber nach einigen mühseligen Minuten kam mir die Idee die Jungs loszuwerden.

„Ich würde gerne ein wenig frische Luft schnappen, würden Sie mich vielleicht begleiten?" fragte ich sie also und als ich so nett fragte lehnte natürlich keiner von ihnen ab. Sie folgten mir nach draußen und ich grinste schon gehässig bei meinem Plan. Schon als wir durch die Tür auf die Veranda trat rief ich Temeraire ein lauten „Hallo Tem'." Zu. Draußen war es bereits dunkel und die Shilouette des schwarzen Schwergewichts hob sich dunkel vom Horizont ab. Die Jungen traten wie erwartet nur zögernd auf die Veranda. Wieder musste ich lächeln. Temeraire gab den Gruß zurück und ich winkte ihm zu. „Wollen Sie nicht mit mir zu Temeraire kommen?" „Ähem…" begann einer zu stottern. „Ich glaube… äh, wollte dein Vater uns nicht in zehn Minuten abholen?" „Ich gehe jedenfalls zu ihm, wenn sie mich nicht begleiten wollen wünsche ich Ihnen eine Gute

Nacht." Meinte ich freundlich.

Als ich mich umdrehte um zu Temeraire zu laufen stahl sich wieder ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht.

„Hallo, mein Lieber." Meinte ich noch mal als ich bei ihm ankam und strich ihm über die Flanke.

Ich kletterte behände an seiner Seite hoch und legte mich auf seinen Rücken, den kopf an seinen Halsansatz gelehnt.

Er drehte den Kopf zurück und musterte mich von oben. „Alles okay bei dir?" fragte er. „Jetzt schon." Seufzte ich zufrieden und schloss die Augen.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass du perfekt geeignet bist um lästige Anhänger loszuwerden. Tem'?" meinte ich nach einer Weile. „Ärger dich nicht über diese Lover." Sagte Temeraire „Kümmer dich lieber um jemanden der dich wirklich liebt. Schau, da kommt Ferris."

Ich riss die Augen auf und setzte mich mit einem Ruck auf. „Temeraire!" meinte ich entsetzt und starrte ihn ungläubig an.


	3. Chapter 3

Ich boxte Temeraire in den Nacken, allerdings mehr beleidigt als wirklich mit Kraft. Ferris winkte mir derweil zu, als er mich auf Temeraire erkannte. Auch er stampfte jetzt quer über das Feld zu uns herüber. „Kein Wort mehr über Liebe und Lover." Zischte ich „Ich warne dich."

Keine Minute später stand Ferris neben mir auf Temeraire's Rücken. „Na? Wieder vor den Ladys geflüchtet?" Ich nickte und musste lächeln „Und vor ein paar anhänglichen Jungen…"

Ferris' Miene verfinsterte sich „Die drei Deppen auf der Veranda?"

„Ja, aber als ich zu Temeraire wollte hatten sie plötzlich was Wichtigeres zu tun." Ich sah Ferris von der Seite an und merkte, dass er auf die Jungen starrte „Ferris. Es ist okay, du brauchst mich nicht beschützen, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Er schaute mich erstaunt an „Woher wusstest du, was ich vorhabe?" „Ich kenne dich eben viel zu gut." Lachte ich. Auch er lächelte jetzt wieder.

Dann bewegte sich ganz plötzlich Temeraire unter unseren Füßen und bevor ich mich versah, hatte er mich mit der Schnauze in den Rücken gestupst, so dass ich zu Ferris stolperte.

Aus Reflex hielt ich mich an ihm fest und er tat das Gleiche. Und im nächsten Moment lag ich dann in seinen Armen.

„Temeraire!" reif ich entsetzt und starrte ihm in die großen, unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen. „Was denn? Ich hab doch kein Wort gesagt." Sagte er und die Art wie er die Schnauze verzog lies auf ein Grinsen schließen.

„Emily, geht es dir gut?" fragte Ferris, er zog mich auf die Beine und dann stand ich plötzlich ganz nah vor ihm. Sein Gesicht war keine Handbreit von meinem entfernt und ich war froh über die Dunkelheit, die verbarg, wie ich rot wurde.

Fast hätte ich vergessen zu antworten „Ja." Brachte ich hervor und wollte einen Schritt zurück treten. Doch da merkte ich, dass Temeraire einen weiteren Schritt unternommen hatte. Seine Schnauze drückte er leicht an meinen Rücken und den Kopf legte er so auf seinem eigenen Rücken ab, dass es mir unmöglich war, mich vom Fleck zu rühren, außer natürlich näher zu Ferris hin.

Und das tat ich dann auch. Plötzlich war mir alles egal, wenn sogar Temeraire, mein engster Freund und Vertrauter dachte, dass wir zusammengehörten, dann konnte daran wohl kaum etwas auszusetzen sein. Ich begrub alle Zweifel und küsste Ferris einfach.

Zu meiner großen Überraschung erwiderte er meinen Kuss und zog mich näher zu sich. Für mich war das ein ganz besonderes Gefühl, schließlich war es mein erster Kuss überhaupt und als wir uns wieder lösten um zu Atem zu kommen, fand ich das mehr Schlecht als Recht.

Trotzdem legte ich den Kopf an seiner Brust ab und lächelte. „Oh Ferris, hast du ehrlich geglaubt, du könntest mich an die Buben dort hinten verlieren?" „Was?!" fragte er ungläubig, ob der anhaltenden Verwunderung über den Kuss oder des eben Gesagten, sei dahingestellt. „Tu doch nicht so" lächelte ich „In deinen Augen habe ich eben auch Neid gesehen, Eifersucht." „Kennst du mich wirklich so gut…? Dann muss ich mich wohl so langsam in Acht nehmen…"

„Solltest du vielleicht." Sagte ich und schaute jetzt zu ihm auf „Ich habe nämlich auch mitbekommen, was Laurence gestern Abend gesagt hat."

Erschrocken ließ er mich los und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Ferris…" meinte ich und rückte nach „Ich wäre sehr gerne deine Gefährtin." So jetzt war es raus.

Er reagierte ganz anders ich es erwartet hatte. Plötzlich fand ich mich wieder in seinen wider und spürte wie sich unsere Lippen abermals aufeinander legten.

„So viel zum Thema ‚Kein Wort über Liebe'." Flüsterte Temeraire neben uns. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken stieß ich den Absatz meines Fliegerstiefels leicht in seinen Rücken um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

**Ich weiß... das Chapter is kurz, aber es is alles drin was geplant war also... **

**Und das wars auch schon, ich hab ja gesagt es is nur ne kurze Geschichte, ich hoffe, sie hat euch trotzdem gefallen und ich bekomme einige Reviews.**


End file.
